Avoiding Yokai Eradication
by E.V. Laurie
Summary: The end of the demons is at hand. Or so believes Sesshoumaru. The only way to save his species is by ensuring what the wish of the Jewel of Four Souls will be. His method: Kidnapping the Jewel's Priestess, Kagome. SesshxKag
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 1**

**Before the Well Closes**

**Warring States Era, ****September, 1548 - ****Palace of the Moon in the Western Lands**

He sat in front of a pile of scroll that had grown bigger since his last absence, and said pile had not been small at that time. One could said he had taken too long to get back to his palace and attend to his people as they disserved, but the hunt for the evil half-demon had taken a lot of time, more than he had been willing to waste in such a creature. Except its wasn't just his last long absence that made the pile grow a bit more, but the continuous outings to hunt the half-demon that had made him forsake his job making the dense mass of scroll grow with consistency. However, all that could be fixed since Naraku was now a problem of the past like an annoying mosquito that used to bother you the whole night. Just like said mosquito, Naraku had been a pest that had caused many problems and, now that he was dead, the rash stayed for a while like the mount of scrolls he had to revise before sending an answer.

Most of them were petitions from several villages and many others were from the lords. Sadly, many of those would not be on time given that he had to answer the ones that were already delayed, and the mass of scrolls were sure to increase in the coming days. However, he wasn't going to let it grow more than it already was. He would spend the whole day and night if necessary to finish his duty. Then he could do something else, like see how his troops were doing and making sure the castle was well stocked with provisions for the coming winter.

As the lord of the palace thought about future plans, a piece of a parchment fell onto the floor opening enough to shown the refined letters it held obviously belonging to a person of noble background. Upon seeing the parchment on the floor, he bent down to pick it up and made to put it in his pile of scrolls to see later. However, something stopped him from forgetting the scroll again, maybe because it reminded him of something he had seen some years back.

He unrolled the scroll and swept his eyes over before standing to leave his study. He picked his swords and positioned them at his side before leaving in a hurried matter. He thought of the pile of paper at in his desk, it was going to be bigger by the time he got back but what he was to do was more important than his duty to the Western Lands.

"Jaken," he called in a controlled voice giving away nothing of the danger they were in "you'll be in charge while I'm away. Take care of Rin and the castle in my absence" he said as a warning in a dangerous low voice while forming the energy cloud under his feet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" asked the worried toad. He was not happy to be in charge of the castle where most of the inhabitants didn't like him and where an annoying human girl would be making his day impossible.

He met Jaken's eyes with his honey golden one that promised a certain painful death if he dared to question his lord one more time. The kappa shook in his place with no words being able to come out of his peak like mouth.

"Have a nice trip milord" he managed to say in a strangled whispered caused by the threatening energy that perilously swirled around him and he left in a hurry before his master decided his life was not worth living.

Sesshoumaru steadily began to ascend in his cloud and looked toward the north where he knew the Jewel priestess was with his half-brother. He didn't like the idea of going to meet them but it was an important matter. He needed to know what her wish was going to be and if it was worth letting her be in this world. With a confrontation in mind that it might end in the death of a half-demon and a priestess, he sped up to the small settlement called Edo, leaving behind his after image that disappeared second later.

* * *

**Warring States Era, ****September, 1548 - ****Inuyasha's Forest**

A group of unusual people were making their way from the small Village of Edo to the well in the middle of the forest that surrounded the town. The absence of conversation made the task at hand seem serious and very important, but it held a comical quality ordinary in the group. The common sound of somebody hitting the ground and the eco of the female voice that had screamed 'Sit boy' with all her might showed that the importance of what they were doing didn't matter to them as long as they enjoyed it fully.

"I can believe this creep" she said to herself as she marched vigorously toward the Bone Eater Well. "Who does he think he is to tell me what I have to do? The nerve of that arrogant dog."

"Kagome calm down. You know he does it because he's worried about you" said a young woman dresses in a fighting outfit known to belong to the demon slayer.

"I know Sango, but sometimes he dances in my last nerve" she responded.

"Hey, wench, why did you that?" asked a red clad figure that was trying to bull himself out of the crater created by his sudden plunge into the forest floor.

"Because I fell like it. I told you I was going to come back but you just keep saying that I can't go. You know very well that you don't own me. Besides, I have to come back because there are other things I need to take care of" she told the half-demon for the tenth time. "Like my soul" she added in a low whisper.

The half-demon's puppy ears twitched when she said that and jumped on a tree to appear right in front of her.

"I heard that and you told me you wouldn't hurt her" he reminded her for the twentieth time.

"I know what I promised Inuyasha and that was five years ago when I thought Naraku could kill her with his eyes closed. It seemed the stupid half-demon wasn't smart enough to eliminate her when he could" she told him.

Once it had been hard to tell him that, but now it only made her feel free. After Urasue had revived Kikyo, Inuyasha had changed. Her friends had tried to convince her that he would choose her instead of the walking doll, but it had been obvious that her crush wasn't thinking about her at all. To him she was a copy of his lover and, now that Kikyo walked around the land stealing the souls of others to survive, she was nothing more than a shard detector not worth of his affection. However, the dead priestess didn't want Inuyasha. She had never loved him as he was a half demon, the same thing she hunted. Kagome remembered when she thought that his little feelings for her could grow and become something else, something bigger and better like love. But she had squashed those hopes a long time ago after years of suffering from his unexpected departures to seen his zombie and do god knew what with her.

She knew she had promised him not hurt the golem but she needed to be whole again or she couldn't return to her own time and continue with her life. Although she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to the future, now she felt it was boring and too normal, and she wasn't normal anymore. She was a priestess, something that had been unheard of for years, probably centuries in her own time.

As they were nearing the well a strong energy pushed against her senses, telling her of the presence of a powerful demon coming to that particular area. The powerful energy was familiar to her and after listening to the cat demon and Inuyasha growl toward the west, she knew she had not been wrong about her deduction. Sesshoumaru was approaching them fast. She wondered what the demon Lord could want with them since they were barely in friendly terms with the possibly of an all-out war when they best felt like it.

It was known among the group the brotherly rivalry between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. However, rivalry was a mild way to call the hate they felt for each other. Sesshoumaru hated Inuyasha because he was 'impure' seeing as he had human blood in his veins, and because his father had given Tessaiga to Inuyasha instead of him, the rightful heir of the West. Tessaiga was a powerful sword that could kill one hundred demons in his wake but it could only be used by somebody who wanted to protect humans. They supposed it had been created to guard Inuyasha's mother. So it was obvious that a demon lord with a superiority complex and hate for anything else but him would not be able to wield the sword. It didn't mean he hadn't tried. There had been enough times too close to home to count, however after he found out the sword sealed Inuyasha's demon blood enabling him to think and not become a mindless monster, he left them alone.

Inuyasha still couldn't stand his brother. Most of the time they saw each other they fought but both of them were left with mild injuries. Yet, Kagome couldn't help to think that Sesshoumaru liked the sparring exercise that his little brother provided or the half-demon would be long dead with or without his father's sword.

"Wench, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be on your way to the well" said Inuyasha in his brash way.

"Sure, I'll be going then. Tell Sesshoumaru hi when he lands" she offered before turning around and making her way to the well with a fox demon tailing behind her.

She wondered if Inuyasha's idiotic mind even caught up with the current events. He must have noticed that she was not an inexperienced priestess anymore. She had learned a lot from Kaede and, even if she didn't like to admit it, from Miroku, although it had taken more than one slap and several blows with Hiraikotsu to make him understand what was needed of him. However, she had to confess she didn't want to meet Sesshoumaru and listen to his nonsensical demands or name calling. Well, she agreed with every other living female on the planet that the man was gorgeous without compare and really strong, but that first impression were nothing after he opened his mouth to give orders and offend with his upper class vocabulary that left you wondering what the heck he had said.

"Mama, when will you be coming back?" asked the fox next to her.

"In about a week Shippou, I have to restock and attend the entrance exam for my university" she replied thinking of all this time traveling business had cost her.

She had been unable to attend a university because most of her time had been spent in the past, tracking Naraku around feudal Japan. She had barely been able to graduate high school and her grandfather had invented so many weird illnesses that she had to wonder if they even existed. The poor Hojo didn't know what to give her anymore and had stopped seeing her after graduation to which she had not been able to go because she was fighting some demon in some village. At least the main problem had been taken care of. Naraku was dead. She couldn't help the little smile that threatened to appear on her face. No more Naraku meant an end to his traps and deceptions, no more of his evil incarnations attacking in the middle of the night and no more Jewel fragment to run after. Yes, she was one happy priestess.

While she had been lost in her musing, the cries of a brotherly fight had escaped her attention. By then, she was at the well getting ready to jump in. however, the unexpected appearance of Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango with a hurt Kirara in her arms made her wonder what the heck was going on. She sat in the edge of the well waiting for an explanation when the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru stepped from the forest into the clearing.

"Priestess, you will come with this Sesshoumaru" he said with his usual stoic face and cold voice.

"What?" she managed to get out. Did he just ask her to go with him? "I can't. I'm going home" she informed him not caring to give him more details.

"I do not care where you were going. You are coming with me" he ordered her waiting patiently to be obeyed.

"You don't order me Sesshoumaru. I said I'm going home and you won't stop me" she told him like she was talking to Inuyasha who happen to be by her side.

He couldn't believe Kagome had just told his asshole of a brother off like she was talking to a dog. Mind you, he was a dog but a royal one whose rules pretty much were "Obey me or die". Nobody in his right mind would dare to defy him like that, not even him with his father's protection and all.

Before anyone could react Sesshoumaru pulled Toukijin from its place at his side and unleashed the Kenatsu attack. On instinct everybody moved out of the way except Kagome who Inuyasha had pushed inside the well before the attack reached them. Sesshoumaru immediately knew he had missed his target but wondered what kind of magic coursed through the well to allow the human to disappear through it. He also knew that the priestess wasn't going to used that well anymore since the power that allowed such a feat had dissipated into the world.

"Where did she go?" he asked the half-breed waiting for answer.

"Keh, you won't be able to reach her anymore, Sesshoumaru, so whatever you came here for will have to wait a long time before you can accomplish it" replied Inuyasha.

"I see. Then the scroll was correct and she is from the future" he mumbled to himself. "Interesting, a challenge I would love to overcome."

"Hey, what do you mean bastard. How do you know she's from the future?" asked the irritated half-demon.

"It is not important how I came to find such information, what is important is how I can contact the priestess before it's too late. Tell me, brother" he spat the name like it left a sour taste in his mouth to even mention such a word "do you know if the priestess made a wish in the cursed jewel?" he asked if it could be called that.

"Don't tell me you are interested in the jewel too" yelled the half-demon not believing a bit his 'brother's' good intention toward the innocent priestess.

"I see your idiocy knows no limit. I have no use whatsoever for that worthless rock. However, the wish is very important to me. I want to know what she'll ask for" he told the half-demon.

"What it's so important about a wish. Besides, she's so stupid she'll probably ask for the jewel to just disappear out of existence" he said mockingly.

"I hope she is" said Sesshoumaru before turning around and leaving the clearing. He needed to talk to the priestess no matter what and it was obvious he could not follow her through the well. There had to be another way to reach her in the future before it was too late. He almost sighed. There was another task to complete before he could sit down and finish his load of paperwork. And this time he would make sure to finish.

* * *

**Present Era, ****September, 2004 - ****Higurashi Shrine**

Kagome landed hard on her back and got her precious air knocked out of her. It took her several minutes before she could breathe normally and regain her balance. She cursed silently the whole generation of dog demons back on forth for their lack of tact and too much killing intent. However this time she forgave Inuyasha almost immediately since he saved her from his overbearing half-brother that had had the guts to try to kill her again. It was known that the Demon Lord wanted to kill his brother and she usually had been caught in the crossfire for trying to protect the half-demon from certain death, but this time he had aimed at her and almost succeeded. She was mad as hell at him and when she got back there she was going to interrogate him until she receive a satisfactory answer which didn't include 'I felt like it', 'You are worthless' or anything that diminished her in any way.

It was when she climbed the little stair at the side of the well that she remembered the blue energy that had come her way before the well magic transported her to the future. Magic she didn't feel right now. She turned and looked into the well. It was dark in the little house and she could hardly see the bottom, but she didn't feel anything else. There was no power emanating from it and that only meant one thing. She was stranded in the future with no way back to the Sengoku Period.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 2**

**Dangerous Magic**

**Warring States Era, ****September, 1548 - ****Inuyasha's Forest**

The bits of the well's wall were falling slowly to the ground. Some pieces were bigger than others, but they were just carbonized fragments of what the passage through time had once been. The four friends stood there looking as the clearing's floor was coated with the burned wood and as the hopes of seeing their dear friend were swept away with the grace and refinement of the Western Lord when he left them there standing like idiots. They wondered what Kagome had done to Sesshoumaru. They knew he'd cut the head of anybody who offended him and who dared disobeyed him. They also knew that their friend wasn't somebody to mess with. She was strong and capable of taking care of herself. And they were sure she had more brain cells in her head that the half-demon that used to protect her and, because of that, they were wondering if it was her fault that the Western Lord wanted to kill her.

However, they were somewhat relieve at that moment knowing that Sesshoumaru wasn't going to find her anytime soon and, at the same time, they were worried if he did. The man knew how to carry a grudge and they weren't sure if he would be capable of living through those five hundred years just to extract revenge in the unsuspecting priestess. That thought made them shake in their shoes. They were feeling sorrier for their innocent friend as more time passed. Maybe they could contact her and warn her of Sesshoumaru's plan. But, how? The well was nothing but ashes the wind was scattering through the forest and if they could reconstruct it, there was no way of restoring the magic it once had.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked voicing the concern they all shared.

"We'll build the well again," said Inuyasha deciding to go through with that plan no matter what it took him.

"My friend, it won't ensure the return of our dear priestess," informed Miroku to his stubborn companion.

"I know. But it's better than doing nothing. Besides, she can't return with a broken well," he said.

"Where is Momma?" Shippou asked fearing that Sesshoumaru had been able to hurt her.

"Oh, Shippou, come here honey. Kagome is fine. She just can't come back the day she had planned. We are not sure if she'll be able to return at all, but she is alive and that is what's important. Right?" Sango said not sure if she was trying to calm the fox that was ready to empty his lachrymal glands in her outfit or herself. She understood him perfectly. After losing all her family thanks to Naraku, knowing that the priestess who she considered her sister wasn't going to be able to return to their side was something she was not willing to consider just yet. "Miroku, Inuyasha, we have to fix this well and hope that it is enough to bring Kagome back to us," she said determined to do her best.

With a decision made, everybody was set to the task of gathering supplies to rebuild the well. It was an arduous chore, but one they were going to do with love and hope.

* * *

** Present Era, September, 2004 - Higurashi Shrine**

She found herself in the bottom of the well again and, as she confirmed just by looking up, she was still in her own era. This was the third time she had jumped down without success and it was beginning to tire her. Maybe if she went to take a shower, eat and rest, the well would open and return her to the past.

She sat down where she was, the muscles in her back aching from the fall and her legs hurting from her jumping into the damned whole in the earth. What was wrong with it? Just because some part of it broke it gave up. The stupid thing wasn't even worthy enough to belong to a Higurashi if it got beaten so easily. Then again, it was several hundred years old and it had been blocked several times by boulders, roots and a tree Inuyasha shoved into it to stop her from returning to the past. She now believed it had been a miracle that the well had worked for so long before breaking without repair. Maybe she should just give up too like the well had done. After all, a short vacation didn't sound so bad and she couldn't lie to herself. She was in pain, tired, in a dire need of a good bath and a warm meal.

She stood up and went to the ladder that had been placed in one of the inside walls of the well for her to climb when she got back from the Feudal Japan. Just thinking that she couldn't do it anymore made her feel sad in a messed up sort of way. Who could have thought that Higurashi Kagome was going to miss the brutal and dangerous Sengoku Era? Nonetheless, there she had had friends. It was hard to say goodbye to them.

Decisively, she got out of the small well hut and made her way to the house, where she hoped her family was waiting for her. However as she opened the door, the place was so quiet that made her wondered if something dangerous was lurking in the corners of the old house. Unwanted images of the Grudge made their way to her vast imagination in which she saw herself being attacked by the ghost of woman she didn't even know had lived in the house. Calling herself stupid for being scared of her overactive mind, she went into the house and turned the lights on confirming that there was nobody or nothing there.

The first thing she did was go to the refrigerator with hopes of finding something to chew on or swallow, since her hunger was of staggering proportions, she most likely was going to attack the food instead of eating it. She ate whatever she found with a speed that would leave Inuyasha in shame and she had to resort to drinking water more than once before she choked with a piece of bread or rice she had pushed into her mouth. Following her food bout, she decided it was time to indulge in a very needed and relaxing bath. She stopped in her room to get what she required and headed to the small bathroom in her house. Twenty minutes later a stress-free Kagome left the bath tub to see how her last craving was doing.

Her room was the same as always with pastel colors covering the walls, a desk near the window that gave a nice view of the Goshinboku and her closet. But all those things of everyday usage were dull to her, all of them except her small yet comfortable bed. That was certainly the only thing she missed daily. With so many times sleeping in the hard forest floor it was a very reasonable request to want a bed where to rest. She went to it and fell on it like her life depended on it. Soon after her head touched the pillow, she drifted into a sleep which replayed over and over again the happenings of the day.

* * *

**Warring States Era, October, 1548 - Inuyasha's Forest**

The group was resting against the newly built Bone Eater's Well, an action that had become habitual for them after they had finished rebuilding the well two weeks ago. They still hoped their friend was going to return any minute through the useless hole, but as the days had proven, she was not coming back, yet. Still, they hoped. Sango and Miroku even convinced Inuyasha, when he outright refused to enter the well ever again, to jump in it several times to see if it worked. However, it just ended in a failure each time the half-demon hopped down, so they settled for sitting around every afternoon in the grass that surrounded the new structure, waiting for their friend. Inuyasha took to sit on the rim of the well, with one leg extended and the other crouched at his side. Sango laid to his left with Kirara sleeping in her abdomen and Miroku sitting in his right side with the golden staff between his legs and Shippou sitting in his shoulder.

In that position they were when Sesshoumaru flew by, slightly looking into the well as if expecting somebody to pop out of it. As usual Inuyasha raced after him screaming obscenities until his brother disappeared in the horizon. Returning to his previous place at the edge of the well, he 'Keh' to himself and continued staring at the unmoving clouds in the sky. Nobody spoke or moved, they were used to seeing Sesshoumaru quite often and they had been used to Inuyasha's ways for years. Still, it was unusual to see the Western Lord so frequently in less than three weeks when in the past they would see him once every three or six month.

Viewing the lighter heaven and feeling the swift breeze wrap around them, reminded the silent group of happier times with friends and family they wouldn't see anymore. In matter of seconds, the relaxed atmosphere full of hope became depressed and dark. What if they couldn't see her anymore? They didn't want to consider that in the slightest, still they wondered. This action only made them fall deeper into the abyss of the future and what was in store for them. They couldn't live forever but at least Shippou and Inuyasha had a chance of meeting her again. Except that only applied if they lived through the next five hundred years and, with things as they were, they very much doubted they would last for such a long time seeing as there were battles to fight and wars to win, some of them would come out scarred and others would not come out at all. That didn't bother them much but a certain feeling that was nagging in the back of their mind, a feeling too familiar for their liking kept saying they would not live to see the days of glorious battles that were to come.

Lately, they had been restless. They hadn't a clue of what could cause that kind of feeling since Naraku was dead and the Jewel was completed, but there was a negative vibe in the air that spelled doom in big capital letters. Not only that, but the zone around the well and the village had been lacking in the demon department. It seemed they moved to another neighborhood with the birds and all the rest of the wild life. Nevertheless, there was an exception to the rule. They had seen Sesshoumaru passing over the clearing a lot. They figured he was checking if Kagome had returned and that piece of information made all the difference. There was no way to tell her of the danger, but they knew Sesshoumaru didn't have a clue of how to reach her either and that made them feel calm and optimistic about the whole ordeal.

"Let's go. She won't be coming today either" said Inuyasha standing up and walking toward the village. His demeanor seemed tired and sad but his resolved had not wavered.

The others in the group stood up and followed him to the small town. Tomorrow was a new day and they had to work. Just as they had to wait for her near the well each afternoon until she returned to them.

* * *

**Heisei Era, December, 2004 - Bone Eater's Well House**

It had been about three month since she had been trapped in her own time and she was becoming desperate. She had tried anything available to her to make the well work but it seemed that the damned thing didn't want to let her through. She was running out of options and ideas to try and break through the time barrier. It was like the magic of the well had disappeared. She hoped that was not the case, still she was going to try some new restorative spells when she got home.

She had stopped by the supermarket to get whatever she needed for the small spell she was going to try. The ingredients mainly included salt, some candles and incense. There was also the spell which She got from an ancient book her grandfather had in the storage of old garbage, from where, years before, the petrified leg of a demon had come out to become her birthday present. That was the main reason why she thought it was going to fail, it belonged to her grandfather and most things he had there were somehow very bad.

She remembered the time he gave her some kind of dissected demon part to take to school as meat to serve it during the festival. Inuyasha and her ended up doing some demon extermination instead of enjoying the festivity. And there was the time they found Sounga. The old man had translated the name wrong and thought he had the sword of some important person. What happened next? Takemaru is trying to kill Rin and her in Feudal Japan. No, she wasn't so sure she wanted to try a spell from that book in particular; you never knew what could come out of there.

Sadly enough, there was not another option and she had to return to her friends in the past. So she continued her way to the two story house at the top of a hundred-step staircase. The going up always was a pain, figuratively and literally. Who in his right mind would put such huge stairs and not add a stupid elevator to make other people's lives easier? Maybe they wanted to be fit for the whole running around they had to do back in the day, and boy, she could relate. She had run around so many times to save her precious hide that going up the stairs was a walk in the park with dogs tailing behind you trying to bite your ankles, except you didn't end as tired just a little breathy.

She went up the stairs and went directly to the well house. She already had memorized what she had to do and say for the spell to work, but she also had a piece of paper with the indications in it. First, she made a circle with the salt to mark the sacred space for the small ritual. The white particles surrounded the well as she passed around it in an eerie silence that marked the beginning of the rite. Then, she placed the each candle to represent North, South, East and West, and went to each one, naming and lighting them. And, at last, she prepared the incense that spread through the small hut preparing the air to be energized with magic. Afterwards, she began to recite the spell that would return the magic to the well.

She felt the air get heavy, as if it was charged with electricity, and she even saw blue sparks fly around her. She continued repeating the lines as the ancient text had told to do, making the earth shake a little. She was happy. It seemed that the bizarre book might have had the right incantation after all. Thoughts of seeing her friends once more filled her mind as she chanted making the magic reached its pick.

Out of nowhere a hand covered her mouth and a hard body pressed against her. A husky chuckle near her ear made the hair in the back of the neck stand on end. Whoever had interrupted the ceremony pulled her out of the circle making the sizzling magic evaporate around the shed. Her hopes crushed after seeing the magic dissipate into the atoms of airs that she breathed in a hurried matter. She didn't know who the stranger was or what she wanted with her. But after the light of the falling sun almost blinded her, she felt what she had missed while she was surrounded by all that energy, the person was a demon.

She was confused. She had been sure there were no demon in present day Japan, so how there was one pulling her out of the well? And what did it want with her? Thinking better about her situation, she noticed she needed her mouth if she wanted answers, thus she struggled with the attacked. The demon, however, wasn't going to have any of it, and placed a knife in her throat making her stop moving instantly.

"Katsumi" said the stranger "bring the ropes and a blindfold."

The demon had a beautiful, deep voice that made her skin crawl all over, but she didn't want to be caught by the allure the demon had over her senses. She was going to use a little bit of her powers, enough to put him on his knees and she could ask some very important questions that were swimming around her brain, but a click of something around her wrist distracted her.

"Now you can't zap me little priestess" he whispered into her ear making her skin crawl once more.

She had no idea what the stranger had meant by that. However, she found out when she tried to access her power. She could feel them in her soul –or part of it– but was unable to reach them and mold them to assist her in this situation. It seemed that this demon had come prepared, and most likely, he had been watching her for some time.

Suddenly, she was scared. Who would come to save her? There was no Inuyasha that would come screaming obscenities to the enemy, or Miroku to try to rationalize with the men. Not even Sango could persuade them while waging her Hiraikotsu dangerously. She obviously was in jeopardy and she, as many years ago, couldn't do anything about it. She, once again, was the prisoner. The victim. The person everybody had to run after and save before she got killed. She couldn't help the tears that ran down her cheeks. The only thing in her head was that she was screwed, and badly.

She saw the other demon, Katsumi if she remembered well, placed the blind fold in her eyes and felt as he tied her legs and hands. She also heard the sound of the tape being readied to cover her mouth and she tried, in vain, to stifle a whimper.

One of the demons, she didn't know which one, carried her over his shoulder to an unknown destination. She felt as he hopped from building to building and the sound of cars moving through the city reached her ears. The pattern tired her, but the fear that was surrounding her heart didn't let her fall sleep. 'What could they want with me?' she kept asking herself, unable to voice her concerns to the two treacherous demons that had kidnapped her.

To her it seemed like hours had passed before the demon stopped, and she might have been right. By then, the sounds of the city had deemed to the resonance that is left in your ears after you come out of a noisy area, and her ears had been ringing for a while now. The salty smell of the sea attacked her nostrils and not too far away the whisper of the waves reaching the shore sang to her tense nerves.

A door was opened and slammed. Somebody paced before her.

"Katsumi" called the stranger "do you want to join the fun?" he asked with a cynical laugh.

He knew his partner too well. The uptight ass wasn't going to touch a woman even if she begged him to. He chuckled to himself and then he turned to his prey. The priestess was beautiful, elegant. A lady from the high class even if he knew she wasn't. But that was the impression she left on him. That was the reason he wanted to bang her until she screamed for more. She was pure alright, and that wasn't going to last for long. Although his orders were clear, he wanted to have a little fun before getting down to slashing and cutting her in little pieces.

He went to her and touched her cheek where a tear was falling, stopping it's decent. He sure was going to have fun taunting the priestess. He pulled the blind fold down to find her azure eyes puffy from crying but sparkling. His hands went toward her chest were the Jewel of Four Souls hung from a thin gold chain she had bought and pulled her top open. The pate blue bra was ripped from her body exposing her white breasts. She shied away from the demon who just smiled in appreciation. His purple eyes seized her breasts up and his hands moved to cup one. He massaged it a little before playing with her nipple. The caress was painful and desperate like he hadn't had a female in years. He pinched and rubbed her knobs forcefully, something that only made her pull away from him. He laughed quietly at her attempt to move away and continued with his game.

Kagome was getting hot. It didn't matter that what he was doing was against her will or that he was too rough on her. It was turning her on and, to her dismay, he knew it. She saw his head come down on her and take a nipple in his mouth. He flickered his tongue around it with great control and he bit down in it making her let out a throaty moan that was akin of a desperate yell. Her breath was coming out faster as he continued to teach her something she didn't want to learn.

"Nori" screamed his partner.

'What could the guy want?' he thought absently with no intention of stopping what he was doing.

"Nori, we are returning" the other demon screamed again.

This time Nori looked around himself to find darkness covering his body and the priestess'. He wondered if the priestess had die but a look at her rounded blue eyes told him she was very much alive and kicking. Her struggle against him was ferocious, something that it had to be taken care of. This time, he ripped her pants off with her panties. He knew she was wet so using a finger he plunged it inside making her buckled against his hand.

More tears spilled from her eyes and she tried to scream, but the tape covering her mouth made sure she didn't leave a demon deaf. Not only she was being raped but she was also being taken someplace. Where? She didn't know and if she could get out of there, she wouldn't find out. But, it was too late. Her captor kept moving his finger inside her and even added another one. And the darkness had surrounded them. They already were on their way to wherever they were going.

Raised some pretty good questions about the story to which I hope this chapter answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 3**

**The Scroll**

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - A Hidden Room in the Moon Palace**

Sesshoumaru was readying a room in his castle to perform the ceremony. The place was dark and damp, with one or two rats scurrying away from him. The room was soon to be occupied by several people who he didn't deem important enough. That was why the location he had chosen to carry out the summoning ritual was under the dungeons of the palace, a place long forgotten by everybody except him, since he didn't forget anything.

He had spent the last three month making sure the priestess had not come back without his knowledge and chasing a witch all over Japan just to get the instructions he needed to perform the rite. The situation was becoming a mess and he didn't like the way it was going. First off, the priestess was still alive and until some month ago chasing demons through the lands. What was wrong with that? Simply that she was still alive. If his plan had gone as he had intended, then she shouldn't be in his time at all. But no, she had come to his era and messed around. What bothered him most was that he had allowed her to do it. Why? Well, he had put the incident of the scroll in the back of his mind thinking it had been taken care of. He had buried the information so deep that he hadn't been able to retrieve it when he should have. And no, that didn't mean he had forgotten about it, because the information was there. It just had been misplaced.

However, that was far from the end. When he had finally refreshed his memory and knew for certain that the priestess represented a danger to the demon population, he went to get her. Until then, that had been the best move he had done. Still, he had to blow it up, literally. When he went to get her, she was leaving to God knew where, something he didn't want. The only way to resolve it was to eliminate her escape route so he attacked. The only problem was that she was standing in front of his attack and, even if he didn't want to hurt her, she was going to be blown into little tiny bits that would be scattered by the wind. But he had hopes, and some of them included her being smart enough to get out of the way of the attack. To his surprise, the stupid priestess had stood there with her wide azure eyes and open mouth seeing as the blue energy went toward her at top speed. It had been thanks to his usually slow half-brother that she survived.

It didn't matter to him if she had died or not as long as he didn't end with the same result he had before. But what did he have after all the energy he wasted? A problem that had not been solved and, consequentially, no priestess to solve it.

As he moved around preparing the space that hopefully could contain six people, he remembered when he found the scroll that had begun the entire ordeal. The small piece of parchment was more or less fifty centimeters in length and twenty-five centimeter in width. It contained a fragment of his father's diary, in specific, a meeting with a witch that had some diviner ability.

* * *

**Warring States Era, February of 1523 - Moon Palace's Library**

He had been looking for a scroll that could help him in the search of a plant for his garden. Although it seemed weird for a demon to be interested in botanic, the plant he required was very rare and something he wanted. The Begonia Tessaricarpa, as it was commonly known in India, a place he had had the pleasure to visit before his father's demise, had caught his attention since it was extremely hard to get and it was declining fast. The plant could cure stomachache and dehydration, certainly not something he had to worry about, but it also could ward off any kind of animal or demon that fed from the blood of other beings. He was sure he wasn't going to need the plant, after all he was the most powerful lord in the land, but having it could come in handy someday. Maybe somebody else would need it and he could give it in exchange for something.

Among the section of his library that contained the scrolls with information in botanic, a thin, yellowish one was hidden under the parchments that contained dangerous and venomous foliage. The page was made of papyrus, something that was rather scarce in Nippon, and he couldn't identify the ink used to write it. The writing was made with care and excellence indicating that whoever wrote it was important and had enough time to waste into it to make the vain piece of ancient paper something akin of art.

He rolled it open to find the familiar calligraphy that decorated the scroll belonging to his deceased father.

* * *

**_August 23 of 1327, Morocco_**

_I have wandered many lands in these last years. I have witnessed demon that I thought were myth and realized that those I thought real were nothing more than legends. I have fought against many enemies and found new allies among the lands to the West of my little isle, but among all those things, it have been established that it's time to return to my native land and put order to what has been changed._

_I know the Court believes their leader has abandoned his duty, but my absence is merely an escape I have taken, a fulfillment of my dreams if it must be called so. It was a way to find myself, to discover that there is indeed, a leader inside my person. I know I was born to be King, but I was wondering if that was enough to make me a real one. By now I know that, in fact, I was born to lead and that my people would follow me if it was needed. I also know that I was made into one. What my father taught me was the right path to follow and so I want to teach my pup, who I left in his mother's care, the same path, and I will teach him not to doubt it as I have. I also hope I'm not too late._

_Before reaching my final destination, I have promised to stop in the Land of the Nile for a couple of days. One of my allies requested my presence in a ceremony dedicated to him and Allah, their God. I don't know if this god of his is real but I will assist to this ceremony that it's of most importance to him._

_I'm already at the edge of a sea of yellowish sand and I know for sure that I will arrive shortly to the palace. I can't expressed how exited I'm of returning home and I think of this short visit as a detour from my real aim._

* * *

_**September 6 of 1327, City of Cairo during the Egypt Mamluk Dynasty**_

_I have delayed my departure from this land of wonders for no apparent reason. But there certainly is one._

_The day I arrived at the palace the festivities had barely begun and I got carried away by the merriment around me. I drank the most exquisite of wines and ate the rarest of food and they also invited me to their temple made of huge rocks and decorated with gold and silver. I was taken in front of the oracle for my future to be read and I was shocked, for the answers I received weren't what I had hoped nor wanted._

_The beautiful female dressed in nothing more than a long silk skirt with hair as black a moonless night predicted my fall. It spoke of a heroic attempt to save a Princess and another son I was to have. Said Princess was not my mate but a human who I was to love unconditionally. She also talked about my impassive son. She said he was not to feel empathy for anything, not even himself until the destroyer of demons appeared in our world._

_Sesshoumaru, my son, she prophesied the end of the demon race and mentioned no way of stopping it._

_"From the years to come a cobalt-eye human will be sent to us. She will be brought by those that want power and reek of greed and hatred. Many seekers of the power she holds under her heart will try to hurt her, but she will stand until she is no longer one. She will wish us dead with her power since in the being of light; Hatred and Love wage their own war. If her hatred in stronger than her love all the demons will disappear from this world" were her word as her white eyes looked into mine, those eyes that a moment ago had been as dark as her hair._

_I am afraid for myself. I am to betray my mate and son and probably trigger the doom of the race. How can I return to my home and do as the oracle said? The answer I found was simple. I could not. So I have spent this week pondering in what to do if cannot return home. If I cannot meet my son again and tell him about my travels and all the new things I learned and I made a decision. The years I'm to spend with you, Sesshoumaru, are few, and at least, I want you to remember me. By now you must be a man, a powerful young demon and I want to meet the person who will take my place in the future. I want to know the person who will try to save us all._

* * *

_**September 29 of 1354, Warring States Era - Izumo Province**_

_Yesterday while I was traveling over my lands, patrolling the border, I met a human woman. She was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. Her black hair fell in beautiful black waves in her back and the layers of her multicolored kimono hugged her small frame making her curves more noticeable. She had brown eyes that quivered with fear when I approached her in, I think, her personal garden. She was afraid of me and shied away from my presence when I moved toward her._

_I was compelled to touch her and without notice I went near her as much as she tried to escape me. Her lower pink lip trembling from the fear I was inciting inside her only directed my hungry eyes to them, and the need to taste her began to aggravate my soul. Something inside me was set on fire and, whatever it was, only required her presence to burn brightly._

_Sesshoumaru, I am to have her. I will befoul this tiny human Princess that has stolen my heart, soul and body. But I also want you to know that I had been patiently waiting for the moment I would meet my fate._

_My son, I know that soon will come the time when I die. But unlike before, I am not afraid because I am protecting something that means so much to me, something that I am glad to die for. It was her that the Fates choose to be my downfall and I'm gladly will walk to it. But it still leaves me something to teach you my son, something that you have not learned yet and I'm not so sure you'll venture to find out any time. Do you have somebody to protect my son? If not, there will be a time such a person will exist in your world. Until then, don't die for something as worthless as power._

* * *

**Warring States Era, February of 1523 - Moon Palace's Library**

Sesshoumaru didn't like what the little scroll, which seemed to be a part of a journal his father had, said. He remembered when his father had been absent from the Western Land. If he wasn't mistaken, it had been for fifty years. During that time, his mother had taught him all that he needed to know and he was angry with his father for leaving him behind. It was hard not to forget how the people of the Court laughed at his father for running away from his duty. It was impossible to overlook the hate he felt in his heart. The court had almost made his mother marry another Politian who was after the title of Lord, a demon that one night left and never came back.

During those hard times that the Royal Family of the West was in crisis because its leader was vacationing God knew where, he had become the cold and detached leader he was now. He became obsessed with power. After all, power would help him keep his title and destroy all those that tried to take his lands away. He became stronger, fearless and deadly, the perfect personality for the perfect name. Now, nobody would dare go against him without dreading the consequences. He finally admitted that his father's absence with his betrayal made him who he was, but after reading this he didn't know what to think about anything.

His father was a brave man, in battle and, it seemed, in the daily things he did. Sesshoumaru had never doubted he had loved his mate, at least until he had run away with the human Princess and died trying to save the half-breed. Then he had hated him even more. But knowing that he had embraced his own fate and returned to his side made him feel warm and fussy where his heart was supposed to be.

Shoving the useless emotions aside, he thought of what he was to do with the information he had gained from his father's journal. Was it true that some girl was going to destroy the demon population? It was a stupid idea. But then again, Inuyasha stuck in a tree hadn't crossed his mind until he saw it for himself. Maybe he could use magic to stop the girl from coming. But where was she coming from? He looked at the scroll and memorized the beginning of the prophecy. 'From the years to come a cobalt-eye human will be sent to us.' Was the bitch coming from the future? If so, he could stop her from being born.

He headed into another section of the library that contained the dangerous spells. He already knew what to do, but reading it again wasn't going to hurt. Taking out another old scroll smaller than his father's, he went to talk to Satoshii, one of his generals.

"Find four assassins that would do anything to get some money. They have to be desperate and ruthless, without families. Make sure nobody else knows about this" he said before heading toward a secluded room in his palace.

No sooner his words had come out of his mouth, his general was heading somewhere to find the desire assassins his Lord requested. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru headed to a small room under the dungeons to prepare it for the arrivals. The old storage room was empty and abandoned. It had been forgotten and the key to it eventually lost, until he found the room and, by luck, the key. Since then he had used it to have those meetings that would be unwise to have somewhere else. He took with him some salt and something to draw a circle on the floor. Within the circle he wrote figures and words of other language long lost to any civilization and then he waited for the murderers to arrive.

By the next day he had the requested personnel. He knew nothing of them and wasn't interested to find out as long as they finished their assignments. He guided them into the small room and closed the door behind him ready to impart the instructions.

The demons present were rough. Their eyes showed anything but a cold feeling of death and an uncaring satisfaction if it was accomplished. There was no love in them and thus, no family to worry about.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, why have you requested our services" said a demon with short red hair. "If it's only one target more than one of us would be an inconvenience" a lazy smile spread through his face. "Or do you want the strongest male from the four best" he asked innocently.

"No, I want to propose a competition. There is an infant, a girl that will be born, I want her dead. When she dies, the one who killed her will receive a great reward" said the lord in his accustomed cold voice. "But there is a drawback. This girl, she is human and will be born in the future, years from now. I want you to find her and eliminate her before she discovers her destiny" he ordered.

"Into the future? You are going to send us into the future?" asked another demon dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue pants. His hair was dark brown tied in a high ponytail and his eyes we a brilliant green.

"Yes, I am. I have everything ready, the spell will sent you into the future and, once your target has been killed, you'll be brought back to claim the prize" added an impatient Sesshoumaru. Couldn't they just accept it and be over with?

"How will we recognize our target?" asked the red haired demon from before. Sesshoumaru could see he had his eyes on killing, it was like a sense telling him to be careful, that this particular male could be a problem in the near future.

"She's a priestess, a very powerful one and her eyes are blue. I'm sure she will be in Japan and I doubt such a delicious female will escape your notice" said Sesshoumaru as he ended the discussion. "Now, those who wish to participate, step in the circle."

All four of the assassins step inside in unison. They all like the pay, which they imagined being lands and money. But more than that, the hunt that was to take place in the future seemed more appetizing. The killing of a pure being had always been one of the demon's must savage urges, after all, the slightly spicy blood charged with power, even if so slight, was a pleasure that drove them mad. And such delicacy they did not plan to miss for anything in the world.

Seeing that all of them were ready to depart, he began to recite the lines from the scroll. As the verses were said faster and the once still air began to blow strong inside the small storage room, a hole, of a blackness only comparable to the absence of light, grew from beneath the feet of the soon to be time travelers. The dark mass began to move around the magic circle, dancing to a wild tune only heard by the participants. Covering all the individuals from head to toe, it closed over their heads and soon after began to recede. The same way it had begun, it came to an end, as the darkness moved into nothing like the waves in the sea. After a minute, everything was back to normal and even the circle had disappeared, leaving to trace behind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 4**

**Warring States Era**

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - A Hidden Room in the Moon Palace**

As he repeated the magic words that would bring the priestess back to him, the air around began to swirl in a strange pattern and blackness began to ascend into the center of the room. As expected, the spell was more complex than the previous one that had been cast in the same room, because instead of sending someone into the future, he was calling a person who he didn't know where to find. It was like a lucky guess. The spell could make somebody unrelated to his situation appear out of nowhere or simply leave the right person somewhere far away from his domains. The witch even said it could call more than one person. In reality, Sesshoumaru didn't care who popped up as long as the priestess was among them. But he couldn't be certain that she was going to come since the little wench was very unpredictable and could mess up the magic.

He pronounced the foreign words faster and with her name intertwined in the tongue twisting language. As years before, from the collected darkness a huge circle began to form and the wind picked up speed. His own voice had increased in volume and intensity, making him roar the last part of the enchantment before he stood there quietly looking as the shadows came together to form a sacred space for the time traveler.

Things began to slow and the wind power to recede. The darkness returned to the corners where it had escaped and there was some leftover energy sizzling around him. In the center silhouettes appeared. First three who were standing, and eventually two who were lying on the floor. A muffled gasp and what sounded like a fervent laugh were heard interrupting the infinite silence. The scent of sex, tears and bodily fluid permeated the air in the small cell.

Sesshoumaru didn't like it. It seemed like there was a female among the four males that had appeared, a human woman at that. Could it be the so awaited priestess? It seemed to be the case since he recognized the demon that had also appeared. They were the assassins. Most likely they had been about to kill the priestess and he had interrupted them by calling her back.

At that moment he didn't know who had a worst timing, him or them. During those months in which the priestess was absent he had enough time to reflect on the situation. If the problem was the wish he just had to convince her not to eliminate the demon race. She could wish something else. Anything really, as long as the demon species was there after her wish. Following this train of thought, he had decided that showing her the way demon lived could influence her decision. So he planned to take her with him and visit some cities where she could appreciate the everyday life of demons. He believed it was perfect. The priestess had adopted a fox, how hard was to convince her not to wish the kit out of existence? Very easy, he thought.

And it could have been even easier if one of the assassins wasn't about to rape her. The demon would destroy his plan with his filthy dick, simply because he wanted a good fuck. He couldn't allow that. It would tarn his honor and it could eliminate demons from the face of the earth. The answer was simple. Get rid of the threat and save the priestess' virginity for someone who deserves it. If he did that, she would be more cooperative later on.

Without much thinking, Sesshoumaru took out Bakusaiga and cut the bastard's head off which ended a few feet away while the demon's still moving body fell over the almost raped priestess. A painful shriek escaped from his victim's mouth but it ended as the head sizzled out of existence. The priestess' eyes were wide with fear and shock and a few remaining tears falling from her ever blue eyes. Her chest and face now had blood in it plus a headless body resting on top of her. Kagome vaguely heard a scorching sound before her vision went black.

After the priestess passed out, Sesshoumaru threw the cadaver to a corner of the dungeon, waiting for it to evaporate within the acid pool that was forming from its infected blood. To his surprise, the priestess remained intact, but he assumed that the Jewel of Four Souls was protecting her as she protected it. Knowing there were better things to be done, he ready himself to leave the forgotten cell so he cleaned his sword in the dead demon's clothes before it disappeared and picked up an almost butt naked priestess. The aroma of her juices reached his nose. They smelled delicious and so pure that he also wanted to taste them. Soon after, he found himself breathing deeply to keep the scent in his memory. Noticing what he was doing, he stopped abruptly, remaining himself that he was smelling a filthy human even when the scent had a spiciness to it that he liked. Turning back to the three remaining guests, he looked at them in the eye and declared.

"The priestess is not to be killed. If any of you even touches her, death will be met soon after. You are expected to leave my palace as soon as you have been rewarded and this Sesshoumaru assumes he will never heard from you again" with that, he turned around and headed out of the room.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Somewhere North of the Town of Edo**

The undead priestess was lying against a tall tree amid the ghostly serpents refilling her with the souls of the newly departed. She was waiting for her copy to return to the past as she had done many times but something had been preventing the girl from doing so. It was obvious that the destruction of the well had been the cause but she had hoped the stupid lass would have figured out a way to return a long time ago. It seemed it was too much to hope from a twit who knew nothing of her own powers. Sure, she had become stronger during the years her group of misfits had to run around chasing Naraku, but the little priestess wasn't as strong as her.

Maybe this time around she would give her a hand by reactivating the well from this side of history. The half-demon and her friends had rebuilt it even if it lacked any power. In any case, the renovation of the well was a start. If there wasn't one in the pass, there was no way one would exist in the future. And also, because there was no well in the past, the one from the future wouldn't be able to send the priestess to her waiting hands.

Kikyo wanted to kill Kagome very badly but her attempts had been in vain. There had always been somebody to protect the dimwit. However, that was no more. She was planning to obtain what she wanted this time around and nobody would stop her because, even if some of the things she wished to steal from her duplicate were for her own gain, there were others that were for the sake of survival. For example, the undead priestess needed her reincarnation's soul to be complete and alive. She didn't want to be called a corpse or terracotta doll. It was demeaning and she got offended each time the demon slayer used it as reference to her. She also wanted to have control of all her powers which were severely limited by the shared soul. Not even with Midoriko's essence had she been able to achieve her full potential. But more than flimsy powers and a corrupted heart, she wanted the Jewel of Four Souls.

The time to retrieve it had come. The jewel was complete and just waiting to be taken. That was, if her reincarnation had had the decency of leaving the Jewel behind. But that was expecting too much from her. Then again, she was the newly appointed protector. Taking it with her was expected. What Kikyo hadn't anticipated was the well closing. The old opening in the earth really was a liability.

However, she wasn't giving up. The Jewel of Four Souls didn't belong in the future but the distant past, and it was bound to return one way or another. Also, half her soul was gone along with the jewel. That was something that needed to be completed before it could reincarnate again. The only way of achieving that was if one of the vessels of the soul died leaving the spirit free to unite again. The undead priestess wasn't planning on dying soon, not before her reincarnation anyway.

So, with those factors playing in her favor, she did everything she could do at that moment and waited for the return of the futuristic priestess. However, this time she didn't have to wait too long as somewhere close to her heart she felt a familiar yank. That was the signal that Kagome had returned to their time. When the young priestess went back to her home world, her presence disappeared completely but now her presence was feint and fading as if she was unconscious or many barriers were surrounding her. That didn't surprise Kikyo so much. After all, she felt Kagome's aura coming from the West, the most powerful land of all. Its protective spells were the best around and its lord was also very commanding and defensive of its people.

Although it was strange that the girl's presence had become apparent so suddenly, it was the start of her plan. It was time to retrieve the jewel and her soul. But heading toward the West right away wasn't very smart and she needed to see Inuyasha. He would be wondering where she had wandered to and what she had been doing. It was rather annoying and she preferred if he stayed out of her business. But she went to him for a reason. If her reincarnation was back, she would eventually find her way to the half-demon. And Kikyo wanted to be there to receive her.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - In the Halls of the Moon Palace**

Silently, Sesshoumaru walked through the old hall of the unused dungeon toward the exit while he carried the priestess in his arms. Her peculiar scent was still imprinted in his nose, but he decided to ignore it in favor of getting her out of the dark and damp place. However, soon after, another problem became apparent to him. She was naked. For her peace of mind, and maybe even his, she shouldn't be shown naked to the world. It would avoid a lot of problems later on, like her decision to not wish demon out of existence. Still, dressing her wasn't an option at that particular time. Where he found himself, there was nothing that resembled a piece of cloth, even less a kimono.

Not knowing what to do, he looked down at her. Until that moment, he really hadn't notice how much different she was from the females he was used to seeing. She looked like a regular human. Black long tresses that shone when light embraced them, sky blue eyes filled with happiness if he remembered correctly, and an hour glass figure. Her form was firm from years of fighting and her perfect body was marked with several almost invisibles scars. Her hands were delicate and at the same time, they were warrior hands, callused and strong. Somehow, she reminded him of a demon, although Sesshoumaru knew for certain that she wasn't. Her strong personality and maternal instincts equaled that of a female dog of the past, way before his great-grandfather when women could fight alongside men to protect what was theirs. He sometimes wished to have lived through such glorious times when females fought for the right to mate just as males did. In his time, females only wanted the power a demon such as him could give them, riches and status as well. Nobody in his whole palace looked at him for being Sesshoumaru, the warrior, or simply, Sesshoumaru, the demon. No, they only saw him as the Lord of the West, Son of Dog General.

Somehow he wondered if the human he carried got to know him better, how she would treat him. Like everybody else? Or as Sesshoumaru? He shrugged the thought aside. It was a stupid thing to hope for since he wasn't planning for her to stick around too long, just enough to ensure the survival of a powerful race that could become smidgens if the emotional girl felt like it. It was demeaning to have to do such a thing. Frowning at that particular thought, he got his mokomoko and covered the priestess with it, hiding her from the praying eyes of his servants.

As he continued walking through the darkened place, the hall became clearer as he found the small door that exited the place. He went up the three step stair to end up in another long hallway. From there he went toward the guest room and placed Kagome in the middle of the futon. Unwrapping the mokomoko from her small form, he covered her with a sheet and left her to sleep.

Once he was back in his office, he called two servants to him. They were to look after the priestess while she was there and protect her from more than one possible threat since he didn't thought the other demons in his castle would appreciate a priestess there as well. When he was done with the pair of demon, he sent them away and continued to do the paperwork that it never seemed to end.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - In the Cells under the Moon Palace**

Hitoshi had waited for the Lord to disappear before huffing very low. He didn't like that his highness had taken his pray from him and was somewhat mad that he had also killed one his subordinates. With only two followers to do his binding, he considered what to do. It wasn't like he actually like Nori, the demon never listened to him anyway but they had been through the same experience. All four of them had gone into a strange land and survived for almost 20 years. He had to admit he like to be home again but he wasn't about to allow some pup to tell him when the hunt was over. If Sesshoumaru thought he would roll over and leave the priestess alone, he had another thing coming.

The priestess was a challenge. She was smart, powerful and knew how to take care of herself. And he liked it, because it took brains to get near her in the strange place where she lived. First they had had to pass a powerful barrier around the shrine. Then, find the priestess when she was distracted. Something she didn't seem to do even in her time. And now, after they had almost succeeded, Sesshoumaru came and took her away. Because of that, the challenge had become more delightful. It was no longer a strong priestess but also a demon lord they had to outsmart. And Hitoshi was looking forward to this test. He knew the hunt was going to be exciting and the result just as delicious, if the scent of the girl was anything to go by. It spelled rich blood to him, in other words, food.

"Katsumi, Iwao, do you want to do as Lord Pain-in-the-Ass ordered us?" he asked his followers.

"He killed Nori to protect that bitch" said Katsumi with his wide green eyes shining. He was suppressing the tears that wanted to fall. Hitoshi understood the demon. He had been together with Nori since they were kids and even if he was totally into men Nori hadn't been one of those "I'm in".

"Me too" answered Iwao with low emotionless voice. He was a small thing but fast and efficient, just what they needed.

"Perfect" purred Hitoshi "Then both of you go to the treasury and retrieve our hard earned money. I'll look around to see how things work around here" he said before hiding his presence and running at full speed around the castle.

It wasn't long before he found the room of Sesshoumaru's precious guest. It seemed like she still slept unaware of the danger in the vicinity, so Hitoshi stalked around the dark room. Coming closer to her he saw her beautiful features and wondered how it would feel when he pierced her white silk skin. Licking his lips at such a prospect, he went nearer, his blue eyes becoming darker by the blood lust that was driving him to kill such innocent creature.

To his surprise, the priestess opened her celestial blue eyes just as he was about to strangle her in her sleep. She looked at him unsure of his looming figure over her bed, but never got to ask him anything as the red haired man pulled her out of the futon by her neck. Holding her up, he smiled as she struggled to draw a breath, but his hand closed around her neck with more strength, making her world seem a little blurry and out of focus. Wrapping her delicate finger around the murderous hand, she called some of her power forward, managing to burn some of the demon's skin off. However, this didn't deter the assailant as his smile broadened. Out of nowhere, a whip wrapped around his arm, pouring acid into it, but the demon refused to let go.

"Released her" said the voice at the door looking at him with an impassive face.

"And if I refuse, Lord Sesshoumaru?" asked the still smiling demon.

"You'll lose more than your arm" replied the demon seeing as the man's skin disappeared in a sizzling sound.

"I see" was the only indication that Hitoshi gave of understanding the Lord. So he put the almost unconscious priestess in the floor with the outmost care. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at this behavior but didn't say a word and ready himself to attack the demon that dared go against his direct order. However, Hitoshi, knowing the consequences of his actions, fled the palace as fast as he could, confident that the demon wouldn't follow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 5**

**Proposition**

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Guest Room in the Moon Palace**

The priestess struggled to remain awake as her lugs screamed from the well missed air. With her mouth open, she aspire as much oxygen as she could before her vision came back to normal. In the darkness, she could hardly see anything, but it didn't take a genius to know she wasn't home anymore. And if the imposing figure near the door told her anything, was that she was back to the feudal era in what she guessed was Sesshoumaru's castle. Holding herself up with her weak arms, breathing better she tested her voice.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru" she asked the male who in the darkness lifted an eyebrow in wonder. He was sure his aura was suppressed. "It doesn't matter how much of it you hide from me, I can tell it's you by the energy not by the amount of it" she answered his question as if she had read his mind.

Deciding that it wasn't that important that the priestess knew his energy so well, he turned to leave and hide her naked form from his eyes. He found he like what he saw the more he looked at her, and with his enhance eyesight he could see her perfectly in the darkness.

"There is a still unsolved matter between us, Priestess" he told her.

"And prey tell what might that be, because as far as I remember, you and I haven't spoken more than a few words. I know none of you secrets and as a weak human, I wouldn't be of any help to you" she answered as he had expected, in anger, with a couple of truths blended into it and in a complete disregard of his title. Maybe she needed to be reminded who was boss but he stopped that idea before it took root in his brain. The last thing he wanted was to be near her even when she smelled delicious enough to eat.

"We'll talk later. First I would recommend a bath and a change of clothe" he said before opening the door and exiting her small room. Calling for a servant he instructed her to look after the priestess before he returned to his office to read more scrolls.

A light blue head popped behind the door and entered. Bowing down to the human woman in front of her she introduced herself. "I'm Nagisa. I've been appointed as your maid during your stay at the Palace". Upon hearing the demon speak, the priestess' expression changed from one of concern to a charming smile.

"Oh, hi there, I'm Kagome. Would you happen to have something I could wear?" she asked the maid. The demon wore a plain white kimono with a blue obi around her waist. Her bluish hair was tied at the nape of her neck with a blue ribbon. "And where can I bath?" she added as an afterthought. Although she tried not to think about it, she had been touched by some disgusting demon.

"Yes, this way, please" said Nagisa after lending a kimono to Kagome which she put on.

She followed the maid into the springs near her room which Nagisa explained was for the guests to use. The onsen was big, with towels and baskets to leave the clothes at and the necessities required for bathing before entering the water. After scrubbing the grime off, including some blood and stickiness in uncomfortable places, she washed the soap off her body. Once done, she entered the warm healing water holding a folded towel on her head.

Enjoying the relaxing moment she began to wonder why Sesshoumaru was interested in her. She might have a little more power than before, but not enough to be a thread or help to him. Beside, most of their encounters ended with her saving Inuyasha from his numerous tries on the half-demon's life. She had been an obstacle to him during the few years they had known each other. When he wanted Tessaiga, she had given it to Inuyasha, and many times after that, she had made sure he didn't get the sword. He had tried to eliminate Naraku just as many times as he had tried to kill his half-brother, but the glory of the evil half-demon demise had gone to their group in general. Everybody had given their all in his defeat thanks to her bringing them together. And, once again, it seem she stood between Sesshoumaru and something he wanted bad enough that he had to kidnap her to achieve it.

Getting out of the warm water before she became too dizzy and passed out, she got the new clothes placed for her on the basket and dressed. She was ready to talk to Sesshoumaru and find out what he wanted from her. Otherwise, she knew he wouldn't let her go.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Village of Edo**

"What is she doing here, Inuyasha?" asked a very ticked off Sango holding her Hiraikotsu dangerously.

"I haven't come to cause trouble demon slayer" said Kikyo's unfeeling voice. "I only came because Inuyasha requested my presence".

"I don't buy it. You are plotting something, I can feel it" answered an angry demon slayer not letting her eyes astray from the walking dead.

"Now Sango, calm down, Lady Kikyo doesn't seem to be interested in a fight right now, am I right?" asked Miroku. Although he didn't believe her intentions were all friendly, he decided to listen to her. Maybe they would find out something about their friend. "What has brought you here, if I may ask?"

"Leave her alone all of you, she came because I called her" answered abruptly Inuyasha.

"And for what do we need her, Inuyasha?" almost screamed Sango with all her attention focused on the half-demon.

"To bring Kagome back" he mumbled.

"For what? Speak louder Inuyasha, so we can hear you" demanded Sango, the murderous glint not completely gone from her eyes.

"To bring Kagome back" repeated Inuyasha with more conviction.

"That is really smart" said the slayer as if congratulating the half-demon. "Bring the one that wants to kill her and steal her soul" she spat out next.

"What? No, Kikyo wouldn't do that" said Inuyasha only to receive an incredulous gaze from his friends.

"My friend, I believe it would be wiser if you didn't ask such thing from Lady Kikyo. Kagome might not appreciate her presence when she returns" said Miroku trying to appeal to the numerous sits Inuyasha would receive upon Kagome's return.

"Your friends are right Inuyasha" Kikyo's dead voice quieted the little quarrel. "Kagome doesn't need my assistance to return to this era since she is already here". Unbelieving eyes focused on her.

"You lie" stated Sango who was adamant to believe her friend had returned without meeting them first.

"No, taijijya, I do not. I can tell she is in the West right now" said the zombie.

"The west" repeated Miroku as something clicked in his head. "That is Sesshoumaru's territory. How did she come to be there?" he wondered out loud.

"Maybe he kidnapped her when she returned and we didn't notice" added the demon slayer beginning to panic.

"Then we better get out asses there before the bastard does something to hurt her" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I don't believe that will be necessary" said Kikyo offhandedly.

"Why not?" demanded Sango with a wary glaze toward the undead woman.

"Well, she seems to be enjoying herself very much" said Kikyo with her eyes in the distance as if reviving some very nice memories.

"How would you know?" asked Miroku not really believing what she told them.

"I share half her soul. I can feel her presence and feelings as long as she stays in this time" remarked the zombie. "If these happy feelings are something to go by, I would say she is quite content to be where she is. However, I'm sure she'll come by to say high sooner or later" she lied as she turned back and began to walk toward the forest.

"Hey, Kikyo, don't leave yet" cried Inuyasha.

Stopping and turning her face to look at him right in the eyes, she asked him coldly "Do you need something else?"

"No, but…"

"Then wait patiently for the priestess to return. I'm sure she'll bring good company for you to play with" with that she disappeared into the thick foliage.

Inuyasha was very confused. How was it that Kagome was in the West when she had never gone through the well? He would have known if she had. And what did Kikyo meant by that? However, the half-demon wasn't alone in his confusion. The monk and the slayer were also wondering what the hell was going on. Where they supposed to take Kikyo's words seriously and wait for Kagome to show up, or should they head west and knock down Sesshoumaru's front door looking for Kagome. Neither one seem to be the most pleasant alternative so they decided to do both. They would wait a couple of day before heading west to rescue their friend.

"When is Kagome coming back?" asked Shippou after a several minutes of silence.

"Soon" said Miroku and headed for Kaede's hut.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Sesshoumaru's Private Office**

He sensed her before she even knocked on his door but waited until she tapped to mutter an 'enter'. Seconds later he heard the ruffle of cloth, the door opening and somebody stepping into his most sacred place. Without lifting his head to look at his guest, he signaled for her to sit on the zabuton. Once he finished reading the report, he signed it and placed in a pile to his left before looking at his visitor.

She was wearing a red kimono with a pattern of white cherry blossom flowers. The obi was a pale pink that molded her waist and held her perfect beasts in place. She looked regal, he noted but decided to ignore it in favor of getting the conversation done and over with.

"This Sesshoumaru has a need for the wish and will not accept a 'no' for answer" he said without preambles.

"What? You had to kidnap me because you wanted the jewel? I thought it was below you to desire a fake source of power" she told him imitating his cold voice. Sesshoumaru didn't even blink and ignored that comment in favor of the conversation although he wished to hang her from the neck for her insolence.

"The Jewel's power is not fake, but I seek it for another reason" he stated. "It may pose a threat to me in the future and I wish for it to be gone. As long as you ask for a selfless wish that does not include demon, I would leave you to decide what the wish is".

"Are you afraid I'll wish for the demon race to disappear, Sesshoumaru?" her searching eyes noted how he tensed. She was sharp he grudgingly admitted. "I'll have you know that I have a son who happens to be a demon. I would never ask for his disappearance from this world".

"This Sesshoumaru knows of your fox, Priestess but I still don't trust you" Kagome hadn't expected anything less from the regal lord.

"I figure as much, but I won't sacrifice my son to kill many others who might be just as innocent as him" she was certain she wouldn't fall so low to kill everyone for the sin of one.

"Still, I won't let you out of my sight until you make the wish. This Sesshoumaru would like for you to live here for some time so you get accustomed to the manner of the demon. That way it will ascertain that your wish won't endanger any of us" he said deciding that their discussion had come to an end.

However, things couldn't be that easy and it was confirmed when the priestess sighed and said a soft "I can't"

"Why not?" he wondered. She had the jewel. She was free to wish on it whenever she wanted.

"The wish is not for me to make" she simply said.

"You are the Jewel Priestess. You hold the Jewel of Four Souls. How come you can't wish on it?" he asked. The woman was a puzzle.

"I promised it to Inuyasha" she finally said fidgeting under his potent gaze.

"What?" he was surprised to say the least, even when his expression almost didn't change. His eyes did narrow further focusing on the priestess.

"You know Inuyasha wanted the Jewel of Four Souls to become a demon. I told him he could have the wish to become whatever he wanted. So, if you want to know what his wish will be, you'll have to go to Edo and ask him yourself because I'm not wishing on it until he has agreed to it" Kagome wasn't sure what the half-demon's wish was going to be but she did have a sneaky suspicion that it wasn't to become a demon. And even if she knew he planned on betraying her, she wasn't about to stoop lower than him by taking the first step and betraying him first. Besides, it was Sesshoumaru who wanted the wish. She wasn't going to give it to him willingly. It might be a mistake on her part, but she couldn't bring herself to trust the regal demon. She felt he was withholding information from her and, unless he came forward, she wasn't willing to bend the rules a little.

She hadn't thought the Jewel had enough power to eliminate all demons. So just for that, she was willing to help Sesshoumaru and would try to convince Inuyasha to help, even if it was very unlikely that he would accept to assist just because it was his half-brother. She still thought the rivalry between them was pointless but never dared to voice it out loud.

"He won't be happy" stated Sesshoumaru, thinking that his idiot of a brother would outright refuse his demand just because it was him demanding it.

"I know, and I'll try to vouch for you just because I think the cause it's worth it but I can't promise anything. You know how touchy Inuyasha gets when it comes to you" she said waiting for him to said something but she just received an 'Hm'. "Well, when do we go" she asked expectantly.

"After I'm done with some of these papers, probably in two to three days" he said once again with his eyes on another scroll. For him that was a dismissal and hoped that the priestess would leave as soon as his attention was directed to the new parchment. However, seeing that Kagome was still there, looking curiously around, he guessed she didn't get the silent treatment she was receiving at the moment. "You may leave" he said in dismissal. Her eyes widen when she saw him looking at her.

"Oh. Ok, bye Sesshoumaru" she said before disappearing behind the door into a hallway.

He still wondered why he kept the priestess alive. She was distracted most of the time, too trusting, felt too much at the same time, caring, disregarded his authority, loyal and brave. Overall, a pain in the ass that was always getting in his way. But he knew why she was alive. It had been his fault, his ignorance or more like his veiling of the truth. He should have known who the priestess was seconds after finding she went home through the Bone's Eater Well, but he hadn't connected the dots at the time. If he had, dispatching her would have been at the top of his priority list, leaving Tessaiga and Inuyasha at the bottom. But no, he had to let her live and now he couldn't kill her without letting the person who he really didn't want to give the jewel to, Kikyo.

That undead priestess owned part of the Priestess's soul and therefore was the other one that could purify the jewel without being controlled by it. However, Sesshoumaru knew Kikyo was tainted. If she did get Jewel of Four Souls, he was sure the prophesy would come true for her contempt toward the demon race was well known among his kind and hers. He knew that to kill Kagome, he needed to eliminate Kikyo first or the zombie would get all that she wanted. Kagome´s soul and the jewel. Luckily, Sesshoumaru was known for not letting others have what they desired most. The undead priestess wasn't an exception to the rule.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Toward the Southernmost End of the West**

Hitoshi and his followers were hiding in a cave, planning their next move. They had to do a lot of surveillance before actually coming up with something worth trying or they would end up dead before they got close enough to the Priestess to even harm a hair of her pretty head. Sesshoumaru was deadly before anything else. Extremely protective of what he considered his and certainly dangerous toward any threat. Finding his Achilles' heel was their priority before attacking the demon.

In their gathering of information regarding the lord, they found that he had made a couple of enemies along the way of his reign, although, the most powerful one lay defeated by him and his brother's friends. The others weren't worth their attention, too weak and too scare to do anything against the powerful demon. They also knew of his grating retainer, Jaken, a kappa that Hitoshi still wondered why the Lord hadn't killed him yet, and a human female, a girl of no more than 10 years of age. She was too young to be his mate, but still he wondered how the child came to accompany his lordship. When Hitoshi had been around, it was well know that Sesshoumaru didn't like human but his duty as the ruler of the Western Lands required that he protected the inferior creatures.

All in all, that didn't mean anything. It was most likely that the child was the exception to his hate rule and his weakness. But for a weakness she seemed to be well guarded. A dragon by the name of Ah-Un and the annoying retainer always accompany the girl and in the castle, everyone looked after her well-being. If the girl got injured, somebody paid with his or her life so they tried to keep the child alive for the most part. And outside the premises, Sesshoumaru was with her, never too far away to defend her.

The priestess wasn't quite in the same situation, but Hitoshi knew that she was on high alert and wouldn't doubt on defending herself if she found herself threaten. Besides, he was counting the minutes until the Western Lord would assign her a guard. He still didn't know why, but the lord wanted the Priestess alive for the time being.

Hitoshi was somewhat happy with that, because he still had the possibility of dispatching her himself and the more guards present, the more enticing the challenge became. He just had to bid his time. Besides, he had waited years to kill her, a couple of days, or even months, wasn't much of a difference.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 6**

**Old Friends**

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Moon Palace**

It had been a week since Kagome arrival to the Palace of the Moon and, although it hadn't been that bad staying there, she was in a hurry to leave or at least get out for a couple of hours. She had noticed that Palace life wasn't for her. It was too stuffy and formal, and almost everything she said offended somebody. Until then, as far as she knew, nobody had tried to kill her, but she could feel the change when something bothered them.

Nagisa was one of those that didn't understand her or her behavior. The maid was very Sesshoumaru-like. Cold, a sticker for the rules and knew everything about etiquette that there was to learn. It was obvious that the servant tried to be perfect. Because of that, besides being her maid, the Western Lord also made Nagisa her teacher. He had concluded that Kagome wasn't lady like at all and she needed to know how to behave while in court. He had added that it was good to learn such things for future references. She agreed with him until then but she knew he was just trying to convince her of doing it without complaining. He didn't care about her future. He just didn't want her to embarrass him.

With the Etiquette classes from hell, came her personal bodyguard, Gina. The demon had the most beautiful silver hair she had ever seen. It even surpassed Sesshoumaru's with the silky texture and natural shine. She was taller than Kagome by 3' inches and had a shapely figure. But at least, the woman was as mischievous as a fox. She was also an excellent warrior and great friend that kept unwanted attention from the priestess at all times. Gina might look a little innocent with her wide maroon eyes but Kagome knew by instinct that the demon was anything but dangerous, even if she was easy going. She just had to remember what happened when she met Sesshoumaru's concubines.

For some reason beyond her, everybody in the castle thought she was there to mate the Lord and she had thought that Gina's presence was there to keep her company. So foolish of her. It seemed that there was another reason. One that kept her head over her shoulders.

While getting separated from her protector and maid, she wandered the palace for at least an hour before finding anything that resembled a living being. First, she heard voices, so she followed them until she came to a private garden. It was truly beautiful with pine trees and flowers she had never seen before. She was marveled by it since during that time of year most vegetation would be dead or leafless at least, however, the cold, harsh environment that could be felt thought most of the palace didn't seem to make it there and hummingbirds, butterflies and other animals simply seemed to still be living in the summer that had been gone for several month. But the amazing flora and fauna seemed quite normal compared to the four beauties that enjoyed their personal Garden of Eden. Four demons in their teens paced themselves among the luxurious vegetation. The younger ones, a red haired demoness that looked like she was 15 years old, and a silver haired one of the same age, were having a discussion about who was to become their lord's mate. Their 'friendly' conversation was obviously getting out of hand as they raised their voice each time the other said something that made her better than the later. Eventually, both were about to kill each other until one of the quiet demon who looked to be in her twenties intervened and told them to shut up in a very educated manner. The last female, who was sitting under a tree looking at the sky just snorted at the occurrence.

The oldest female was the first to notice her hiding behind the great doors that led to their garden and went there to see a very lost and curious priestess. Inviting her to have tea with them she asked for her name. Once she said Kagome she wished she hadn't.

"Oh, the new concubine that my Lord is training. Never thought I see the day he would take a human, a priestess no less" said the blond demoness who had stopped the quarreling before.

"What?" almost screamed Kagome when she heard the news.

"My name is Yasu" she added ignoring the priestess' rude outburst. "The red head over there is Kokoro. She was given to our lord for his 600 birthday by her father, a minor lord in the West. Next is Ryo, the one with silver hair. She is one of the daughters of the Southern Lord given to Lord Sesshoumaru to finalize a treaty between the lands. She is the newest one and my lord's favorite partner for the time being. And at last, there is Mieko, the one seating against the tree. My Lord saved her from dying during the wars with the South but don't tell her that. She hates him and blames him for the destruction of her village but knows she is protected while she lives here" Yasu chuckled when the afore mentioned demoness looked at her with killing intent.

"Ah, so you are the famous priestess everyone is talking about?" asked Kokoro, jealousy disfiguring her beautiful face. "I thought she would be at least pretty". Kagome didn't miss the offense but held back and tried to explain that she wasn't there to bed their lord; they could keep him with castle and all. But thought better of it, after all, that red-haired bitch deserved to sweat a little for assuming things.

"Sorry, I got lost while walking around and I was trying to find my way back to my room but there was nobody in sight so I ended up here. I'm very sorry I interrupted whatever you were doing, but I would like to leave" said nervously the priestess, fearing the situation would get out of hand. She knew how to defend herself, but she didn't know if her head had the same value as one of the Lord's concubines because she was sure to kill one if she was attacked.

"Afraid priestess?" asked Ryo getting closer and flexing her claws. "I thought your kind got off killing demons".

"I'm not like _my kind_" said Kagome warily, knowing they would attack her.

"Is that why you want my mate?" asked the silver haired female reading herself to kill a possible threat to her become the Western Lady.

"As far as I know, Sesshoumaru is not your mate" several gasps were heard. Nobody dared referred to their lord without a proper title and doing so meant a relation more personal than the priestess knew about.

"You bitch" screamed the enraged demon who attacked her at an incredible speed for the amount of clothe she wearing.

Kagome moved out of the way easily, having fought several demons over the years had taught her how to not get killed at the beginning of a battle. From there on, however, was becoming hard to fight since she had no weapon. She had learned to master the sword years prior and she could hold her own in hand to hand combat, but the bow was her favorite weapon and without it, she was most likely to be killed rather than to kill. The most she managed to do was avoid the attacks thrown her way and once in a while, sent a holy energy fused punch that, although not aimed to kill, did enough damage to slow the demon down and eventually made her fall from exhaustion.

Yasu was awed at the power and control the priestess exerted but never lifted a finger to aid her knowing well enough that that was her battle to fight. No sooner, Ryo was breathless and falling ungracefully to ground, Kokoro took her place to fight the priestess. The blond demoness hid her smile at the curses the priestess was sending to a certain lord while Mieko's laugh resonated through the whole garden. Kagome was holding her own against the apparently more experienced Kokoro. But the fight was getting nowhere and before either could claim a victory, Gina came to the rescue, knocking Kokoro out cold without much effort.

"Lady Kagome, are you well?" asked the worried demon who was sure to be disciplined for the slip on her guard. She was supposed to watch over the priestess but somehow this one had disappeared without a trace from her view.

"What's going on here?" asked Sesshoumaru who had been watching the fight from the very beginning. He was quite proud that the priestess didn't die right away and also somewhat disappointed that his concubines weren't a match for her at all.

At his entrance, everyone cowered except Kagome who looked at him and narrowed her eyes at him. Then and there she knew and stumped all the way to him.

"Sesshoumaru" she half growled "Why didn't you intervene before things got out of hand?" She asked him looking at him straight in the eye.

"You were faring well enough Priestess" was his answer.

"Well, I don't care if I was fairing great or whatever, it was a stupid fight that only helped to fuel you gigantic ego, and for that, _my beloved Lord_, I don't fight" she said while pocking his chest with her index finger. He looked at her appendage and considered how he should remove it but before he came to a decision, she was already half way to the door and signaling Gina to follow her. Turning around she added just as vehemently as before "I'm not your concubine. Is that clear?" she said before disappearing from his sight.

Knowing that such a display was going to be the cause of more misinterpreted rumors, he just left his concubines with an incredulous look in their faces. Only Mieko was enjoying herself very much for his public embarrassment; for, until then, nobody had told their lord they wanted nothing to do with him.

Kagome half smiled at the memory and guessed that in a way she was being punished because Sesshoumaru hadn't come to retrieve her to go to Edo. But he was bound to come any day now, there was no way he could delay it anymore. As expected, somebody knocked on her door and soon after opened it to show the Western Lord himself.

"Get ready, we are leaving in an hour" he said before leaving her alone to prepare for their journey.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Town of Edo**

Sango, Miroku and Shippou were packing their stuff to go and look for Kagome. They were tired of waiting for Inuyasha to take them to his brother's palace so they were going to look for the place themselves. The stupid half-demon had decided to wait more than two days for her arrival because the Ms. Terracotta had convinced him to postpone their departure and, as the rest of the group had no idea which way to go besides that toward the west, they had decided to wait for him. But that was done and over with. They needed to know if their friend was alive and well.

They were about to leave when Inuyasha appeared in front of them. He looked at them inquisitively before huffing and jumping high to sit in a tree.

"They are on their way" he said and closed his eyes while he waited for Kagome's arrival.

"How do you know?" asked Sango looking suspiciously at him.

"Kikyo told me" he said not caring what they thought about him and Kikyo anymore.

"You have changed, Inuyasha" said Sango with something akin of nostalgia in her voice. "Kagome is not going to like that most of those changes are because of Kikyo but she will accept them nonetheless because she cares for you. Something I cannot say about your dead lover".

"Don't bring Kikyo into this. It's all Kagome's fault for going to my brother instead of coming here first" his voice was filled with hate thinking that his best friend had betrayed him.

"And who told you that? Kikyo? Inuyasha, I thought you would have learned not to trust her. She can be as deceiving as Naraku himself" added the demon slayer feeling sorry for the half-demon.

"She wouldn't lie to me. Kikyo said she saw Kagome come out of the well, head west instead of coming here first and half way there, Sesshoumaru picked her up and took her to his castle. I think that is convincing enough" he said stubbornly.

"Inuyasha…" sighed the slayer "its Kagome we are talking about here. She wouldn't do anything without consulting us first and you know it".

"Then tell me, how she is here without us knowing. The only way she could have come was through the well. However, she is with Sesshoumaru as we speak heading our way" clenching his fist from the ire that was consuming him, Inuyasha punched the air imagining his brother in his place. But it did little to alleviate the hurt in his heart.

"I don't know, but there has to be a logical explanation for it" added Sango sure of her friends innocence.

"Well, you can ask her" uttered the half-demon.

At that moment, Sesshoumaru and Kagome arrived at the well's clearing and were heading for the village. Kagome was happy to be back and out of Sesshoumaru's giant prison. She had missed them all, but most of all Shippou. No sooner had she thought of him that a red ball crashed against her repeating her name like a chant. Hugging him to her, she basked herself in his warmth. Almost at the village, Sango and Miroku waited for her. After hugging Sango and Miroku –making sure his hands weren't anywhere near her ass as she did– they headed for Kaede's cottage. There they talked about all that had happened during the past three month but never discussed Sesshoumaru's presence and his interest in the Jewel's wish.

Sesshoumaru had been patient, knowing how talkative the priestess was and her ridiculous need to catch up with her friends. So he had waited for an hour before reminding her of why they had come. It was then that she noticed a very important person missing.

"Where is Inuyasha?" her friends' look told her something was amiss. She had missed the half-demon as well but he wasn't into sharing his feelings too much and hadn't thought much of his absence during her return to the village but now she supposed something was really wrong for him not to be there.

"He is outside" said Miroku without giving any further details.

Kagome nodded her head and stood up leaving Shippou in Sango's lap before heading outside. She could feel Sesshoumaru behind her but she just ignored him while she looked for his brother. It wasn't hard to find a red clad figure mopping in a tree's branch no far from the hut. He was looking at her strangely and she felt a tremor run down her spine. There was certainly something wrong, however, she showed him one of her best smiles.

"Why did you return?" he asked her. She wasn't sure where that came from but she didn't like it one bit. It made her feel unwanted and like she had done something wrong.

"Look, Inuyasha…" she tried to defend herself not bothering to smile anymore.

"Half breed, we are here for the wish of the Jewel of Four Souls" said Sesshoumaru without preamble. Kagome couldn't believe he had just said that. He was going to blow things out of proportion and Inuyasha wasn't the listening type when it came to his brother.

"What?" the half-demon looked at Kagome as if searching for something in her eyes. She tried to not look at him but that seemed to be the answer he was looking for. Kagome never looked at him in the eyes when there was something she didn't want him to know. "So that's it, ha, he wants my wish and you just give it to him, no?" he said getting angry.

"Now, Inu, it's not like that. It told him to ask you first otherwise I wouldn't be here" she replied.

"But it only means that you agree with this or you would have denied him" he reproached.

"That is true, but I only approve because I think what he is asking for is fair. Better yet, you can still have you wish, you just have to tell him what it is and if he agrees, then I'll wish it" she tried to convince him. She knew what he thought of asking but such wish was selfish. Actually, any wish was selfish because it was meant to make the person happy. It didn't matter how indirect the results may be. But she was willing to pay the price, she was sure Inuyasha wasn't ready for that.

"No" he said.

"No what Inuyasha. You don't want the wish or you are not going to tell him" she asked him warily. The whole situation seemed to be at the edge, if it got tilted to the wrong side it would fall to the abyss. "I'm doing this for everyone, not just for you or me. I'll respect your wish but I have to know what it is" she tried again.

"Give me the jewel" was his only reply.

"No, Inuyasha, I won't give you the Jewel" she told him right away. "You don't want me to know what your wish is because it's about Kikyo, isn't it? You want to wish her alive, right? You just have to say yes and I'll do it, Inu. It doesn't matter to me as long as it makes you happy."

"No" it was Sesshoumaru who intervened. He wasn't about to wish the priestess into nonexistence. For some reason unknown to him, he didn't want her gone.

"This is not about you, Sesshoumaru" she told him barely paying any attention to him which made him narrow his eyes at her tense figure. But he said nothing else instead focusing in his half-brother who had jumped down the tree and stood in front of the priestess.

"Why would the great Sesshoumaru not accept my wish? Is it an inconvenience to him or he doesn't want Kikyo to live?" asked a mad Inuyasha.

"I want this priestess alive" he said signaling toward Kagome "or the undead priestess is more important than the living one, half-breed?"

"Enough. Both of you. Sesshoumaru, the wish is for me to make, the consequences are none of your business and I'm well aware of them" said a very pissed off Kagome pointing at the demon. "Inuyasha, you just tell me what you want and I'll wish it".

Inuyasha hid his eyes under his silver bangs and smiled cryptically. Kagome took a step back and Sesshoumaru put his hand on his sword, ready to defend the priestess, but both were surprised when the half-demon stepped forward and hugged her. He said her name in a low voice and caressed her, making Sesshoumaru growl dangerously for the half-breed to step away from the priestess. Inuyasha looked at him darkly, as if he knew something the demon ignored, before pushing Kagome away so strong that she fell back on the hard earth and showing the glowing Jewel of Four Souls in his hands.

Kagome looked at him from the ground as if it was the first time she saw him. He was chuckling as he looked down at her with narrowed eyes; hate present in them like when he had woken and thought she was Kikyo. It hurt her seeing that look directed at her but she had little time to say anything as Sesshoumaru attacked Inuyasha. The half-demon didn't stay to fight, he jumped into a tree branch and ran toward the forest with Sesshoumaru and Kagome hot on pursue.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

**Chapter 7**

**Jewel of Four Souls**

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Town of Edo**

Sango and Miroku heard Kagome scream when she was pushed by Inuyasha and ran out of Kaede's hut to find out what had happened. Next thing they saw was Kagome and Sesshoumaru entering the forest and the half-demon nowhere to be seen. Assuming something had gone wrong and there had been a fight between the brothers or something similar, Sango took Hiraikotsu with her and called Kirara who transformed seconds later. Miroku wasn't far behind and, along with the demon slayer; he mounted on the fire cat. Shippou had also heard the commotion and soon was on Miroku's shoulder while the giant cat took flight.

They went high into the sky following the white and red blur that moved at high speed among the dense white blanket that covered the forest. Inuyasha was the easiest to spot since the trees had no leaf left and the ground was covered in white snow making his red clothes stand out. Kagome ran far behind but without tiring as years before she had. Her resistance to the cold and a long run had certainly increased but she was still slow compared to the demon and half-demon.

Looking at her friend from up high, Sango considered going down and picking her up but Sesshoumaru appeared out of nowhere and in a blur disappeared with the futuristic priestess. Breathing a little easier knowing that Kagome wasn't going to be attacked while she pursued Inuyasha, the demon slayer told Kirara to hurry in hopes of reaching the running figures.

Sango felt the ominous sensation she had in her gut increase, and worry lines appeared in her face. Moving a little bit forward to tell Kirara to hurry, she felt when a hand went up and down her backside. Gritting her teeth at the delicious sensation, she turned around and slapped the perverted monk, leaving a red handprint in his face.

"Pervert" she mumbled, "he never changes".

Kirara gave a knowing purr and Shippou snickered as the monk massaged his abused cheek with a smile in his face.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Inuyasha's Forest**

It had happened. The Jewel of Four Souls was coming toward her at high speed, its carrier Inuyasha and the jewel was becoming tainted. Soon, the compulsion of making a wish would be too strong to ignore but the half-demon had promised the trinket to her and he would keep that promise. He owed her at least that much. Unsurprisingly, a demon was coming after him. Sesshoumaru, she deduced as he was the one who brought the living priestess to the village. He was smart, Kikyo knew, and was trying to avoid the inevitable. The demon race would disappear all right; she would take care of it. Waiting patiently for her partner in crime to arrive, she petted one of the white, flying snakes who slithered around her body filling her with souls. 'Soon' she was certain, 'very soon my soul will be complete. I just have to be patient. With Sesshoumaru out of the way, that priestess will be an easy target'.

Seconds later, Inuyasha appeared in the white clearing where she was sitting. In his hand, the Jewel of Four Souls shone dangerously going between pink silver flashes and dark purple ones. He was about to be overcome by the tainted jewel as he extended his hand toward Kikyo, walking slowly.

If he had taken another minute to arrive, it would have been too late. 'But he had not' acknowledge Kikyo. However, as he neared her, doubting if to give it to her or use it himself, his pursuers arrived at the clearing.

"Inuyasha, no" screamed Kagome letting go of Sesshoumaru and moving closer to the half-demon who looked at her with a blank stare. He was being controlled by the jewel. The only thing that kept him going was his promise to Kikyo, but that would also leave him soon. "Don't give her the jewel, Inuyasha. She wants to destroy all demons including you. Don't forget you are half of what she hates and was born to kill" the priestess reminded him in vain.

Inuyasha didn't hear her and moved slowly, but closer to the undead priestess. Kikyo waited patiently. Although she wanted that jewel badly, if she moved too fast or showed eagerness to obtain it, it would only scare the brainwashed half-demon. It was safer to just stay quiet and wait for him to come to her. And she was not disappointed. He took several steps before the Jewel was hovering over her extended hands. He hesitated for several seconds, wanting to listen but ignoring his friends' calls. The monk and the demon slayer tried in vain to convince him, just as much as the priestess Kagome was doing. Even the fox child had been calling his name before losing hope after seeing no other response beside his trembling hand. Sesshoumaru said nothing, logically, but held Tokijin in his hand, ready to take desperate measures to keep his race alive.

It was almost hers. That damned jewel that had made her lose so much was about to return to its righteous owner. Slowly, the standing half-demon let go of the jewel which seem to slowly glide toward Kikyo's hand. Inuyasha's eyes returned to their vivid golden color once he let the Jewel go and a satisfied smile appeared in his face. He had kept his promised under the horrified gaze of his friends. Sesshoumaru's attack came soon after but it was too late. Kikyo would get the jewel before the blue energy stroke and then it would be for nothing. Kikyo was happy indeed. But that happiness didn't last long enough. Before she was able to grasp the trinket a furry orange hand captured it and ran away before anyone could blink.

Sesshoumaru's attack reached his intended target but his half-demon brother had taken the undead priestess and jumped out of the way. Earth and snow flew high after the attack and when it settled down, Shippou was in the middle of the clearing holding a tainted jewel with his green eyes trained in it. Merely a child, he couldn't help but be controlled by it. Kagome was afraid for him, but at least, whatever he asked for it wouldn't be the end of demon. But he would suffer and that she couldn't bear.

"Shippou" called Kagome "come here, honey, bring the Jewel with you" she told him as if her permission was all he needed. In his green eyes the fight for the control over his body was seen. Until he finally came to himself and he began to walk toward his adoptive mother, his step sure and fast. But no one noticed when Kikyo hooked an arrow into her bow, pulled the string back and shot.

The pure arrow illuminated the darkening clearing, taking the attention off the young fox. Kagome knew where it was headed and extending her hand, she ran toward Shippou, screaming his name until her throat hurt from the effort. But she was too slow and the holy arrow too fast. It flew through the clearing quickly and hit its mark in the back, coming out Shippou's chest.

"Kago-me" he said as his small body hit floor letting the tainted Jewel of Four Souls rolled out of his hand. Inuyasha made a move toward the rolling gem but Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him, sword in hand ready for a fight. Miroku retrieved the jewel and Sango, with Kirara, went after Kikyo.

The priestess knew things were going from bad to worse. So hooking another arrow, she fired it toward the coming Sango who blocked it with her Hiraikotsu and soon after threw her boomerang to the undead priestess. The huge projectile flew at high speed toward Kikyo. She managed to avoid the impact that cut the tree that had been behind her by jumping to the side, but a second one of those wouldn't be so easy to escape –especially when the thing was in its owner's hands and coming her way again. The clay priestess knew that she wouldn't be able to take the demon slayer and, calling Asuka and Kocho, she disappeared from the clearing leaving Inuyasha to fight his brother alone.

"Kikyo" screamed the half-demon knowing that his love had left him behind and, cursing under his breath, he continued to fight. His brother was relentless, driven by a fire unknown to Inuyasha when they usually fought. But the half-demon still believed that Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill him. Smiling ruefully, and using the Wind Scar several times without success, he soon found himself at the end of Toukijin, with the sword's end protuberating from his back.

Blood fell from his mouth and he smiled. He didn't know if to be grateful or just hate his brother for killing him, but it didn't matter what he did, he knew he had taken the wrong side. Kagome wouldn't have abandoned him in the middle of a battle. There were more chances of her interrupting him than fleeing. Yes, she would always be on the sidelines making sure he would live but not anymore, not after what he had done. Kikyo had blinded him and he had been an idiot for believing her, and his brother was going to protect Kagome from then on, he could see it in his eyes, those eyes so similar to his yet so cold and condemning. The eyes that told him he would die that day. However, Inuyasha wasn't going to let anyone else know of his repentance, least of all them his brother.

"This is the first time…" he coughed and tried to take more air into his body "that you fight like that… Sesshoumaru" he smiled knowingly "You are more like… father than you want to be" he felt the sword twist in his insides "Protecting a human… Ha… who would have thought…"

"You are mistaken, _brother_" answered Sesshoumaru more forceful letting Inuyasha know that he was affected by the comment "Father liked weak women who had to rely on him for everything, that is why Mother and him never got along. This Sesshoumaru, however, prefers them of a stronger disposition" the demon informed the dying half-breed and without doubt or repentance, a blue sparks began to appear taking the form of a gigantic dragon that began to consume Inuyasha's body from inside out, leaving nothing more than a soulless carcass.

Kagome was still holding Shippou in her arms. He still was alive but it was obvious he was in pain and half dead because she could still feel the priestess energy inside him moving at slow pace, eating him from the inside out. The priestess didn't see anything else while the little fox battled the pain and death, not even when the half-demon died. Either way she didn't care when it had been because of his treacherous mind that all that was happening.

With the outmost care, she broke the end of the arrow and pulled it out by Shippou's back making a whimper come out of his unconscious self. Blood came out in great amounts but she pressed a piece of cloth she reaped from her kimono to stop the bleeding. It seemed to be working but it wasn't promising. Because the arrow was fired by Kikyo, there was no way of knowing if it might have some effect on him. She certainly hoped that he would be ok but somewhere in her mind she knew that it wasn't that happening. And seeing Shippou's eye closed and his face contorted because of the pain was making her feel impotent. What could she do in the middle of the forest without her backpack or any kind of first aid? Nothing. But maybe something could be done.

So she frantically thought of what to do until somebody took the place of the brown and white forest in front of her. It was strange. This person was also dressed in white so it wasn't really that different from the view she had before except he had a sword. 'Sesshoumaru' the whispered name in her mind woke her from her tragic dream. Make no mistake. Shippou was dying in her arms but she had hope, a white demonic hope that could help her safe the fox.

"Take me to your castle" she told him as tears began to finally flow. She was coming out of shock thanks to the tiny illusion of salvation that Sesshoumaru offered even when he had presented none. "You can save him right. If we take him to your castle he will have an opportunity. Your healers can look at him and if the worse comes to pass you'll be there to…" she didn't dare voice that thought as she closed her eyes trying not to imagine it. It was too painful even if the method to revive him was there. Looking at the demon in the eyes, she saw him assessed the situation. His cold gaze traveled over the kit's form and, even when he knew that only resources would be wasted if the fox was taken to his castle, it didn't show on his eyes.

"He will die before then, priestess" he simply stated.

"No" was her answer. "Not before trying. I won't give up" her decision was taken. Even if she couldn't heal a demon, she would try to save him any way she could. "I'll do whatever you ask" she offered in desperation. "It doesn't matter what, I'll do it but please safe him" she begged and promised the Western Lord. "Anything, please, Lord Sesshoumaru, just save him".

The demon was taken aback by her pleads. It was unusual for a human to beg for somebody else's life, especially for the life of a dying demon. At that moment it was like he was seeing the priestess for the first time. She was too great and good, he concluded, to have to suffer through that. He didn't know why, but he wanted to help her. However, he was a Lord and such help didn't come without a fair prize.

"Remember your promise Priestess. You belong to this Sesshoumaru from today forward" he said and picked her and her kit up. Looking at the other two individuals in the clearing who looked at their distraught friend with admiration and horror at the same time, he walked to them. The fear in their eyes would have been feasible to Sesshoumaru if it wasn't because they weren't afraid of what he would do to them. It could be said they didn't care for their own well-being but for the girl he carried toward them. "Monk" he called "The Jewel". With shaking hand, Miroku gave it to him and was going to ask for the priestess' welfare but the words didn't have time of leaving his mouth. "You two are witness to her promise. If the day comes to fulfill it and she isn't there to do so, you two will take her place". Hearing this didn't make the priestess happy at all and she had to say something about it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru they don't have to get involved in this. This is between us…"

"If you don't leave before fulfilling your promise then there is nothing to worry about" said the demon before taking the jewel from the monk. Stepping away from the couple who was still astonished, he called forth his cloud and disappeared.

* * *

**Warring States Era, December of 1548 - Toward the Southern End of the Western Land**

It was marvelous. It seemed that vengeance could be delivered in different methods and with different degrees of pain. And sometimes, these things didn't have to be afflicted on the person directly, just by hurting a loved one was enough to make some people break. A good example of that was the priestess. He thought she was going to be a tough nut to crack but it seemed that wasn't the case. She looked so broken with the kit in her arms. It was priceless. But to him wasn't enough. For Katsumi, seeing her beg for the fox's life wasn't enough. He wanted her to suffer more. Maybe torturing someone in front of her would do her good. What kind of face would she make if that child that was always with Sesshoumaru fell in his twisted hands? He wanted to see it so badly it hurt but this once he had to leave his fantasies for another time. It was urgent that he returned to their hide out and reported what he saw and heard. Maybe Hitoshi would come up with something good with this information. So, once there was no danger in coming out of his hiding place, he left with great speed.

Crossing clearings and thick patches of forest so fast that a normal eye couldn't see, the assassin traveled toward the cave that was their base of operations for the time being. The place wasn't big or comfortable and there really wasn't any other thing that what was necessary to eat and rest. But while they hid in the middle of nowhere, they plotted against the Lord of these lands. They held no patriotic love for the domain and nobody was going to join them to free an area from an oppressing ruler. Neither were they interested in ruling once the Lord was dealt with and it was hardly even revenge what drove most of them. Simply said, they just like to cause trouble and a good hunt wasn't detested. They loved challenges. The harder to get something, the more they wanted it and tried to get it. The thrill of the chase was most likely what drove the three assassins to try to kill Lord Sesshoumaru and obtain the Jewel Priestess along the way.

But even with all the plans and intricate plots they could come up with, they had made little to no advance at all. They had learned by memory the schedule of every set of guards that looked after the castle and every possible detail they could think of had been checked and looked at from every possible direction and still, they waited for the opportunity to strike. Hitoshi thought they had waited too long, they should have been done and over with the crazy plan days ago, yet, they still waited for the elusive opening that would give them the head of their former boss. It was obvious that they needed help and only a fool was stupid enough to help them kill Sesshoumaru. Or maybe someone with a plan that went along the same lines of thought as their own. But who would help was the question. Hitoshi knew the western Lord had his handful of enemies in all of Japan. The question was who had the guts to helps them eliminate him. Of all those who had come up in the long investigation, only the demon's half-brother could be taken into account but it soon became clear that, although the siblings didn't like each other, they would not kill one another either. Not without a valid motive. Hitoshi's plan then had began to explore those dangerous lines and even sent Katsumi to spy on the half-demon. He waited for good results as he felt the fast approaching demon.

Coming to a sudden stop in front of his boss, the demon took a deep breath before beginning to tell of the fight that had ended the life of their possible support against the demon of the West.

"Inuyasha is dead" was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Hitoshi's surprised look centered on his gay spy. "Sesshoumaru killed him during a fight for the Jewel of Four Souls".

"Damn, that complicates things" mumbled the now thinking demon. Who was the next one on the Help Kill Sesshoumaru list?

"That's not all. The Lord took the priestess and the jewel back to his castle to safe a dying fox. But what is more important is that I think I found an allied" informed Katsumi. This caught the boss' attention. He knew the sexually confused demon in front of him wasn't completely stupid but he wasn't the brightest demon around and most of the time he had a one track mind. And he certainly did things that he found convenient, making that the only reason of his stay in the group. If it had been another situation, the demon wouldn't have even thought about going against the western Lord. No one would do such a thing for it was a sure way of dying before his days were up. But that difference was all Hitoshi needed to use the foolish vengeance bend demon.

"Who is this allied?" he asked carefully not really hopping much from it.

"Her name is Kikyo, the previous Jewel Priestess and now the walking dead. She wants to kill all demon kind and is after the new owner of the jewel" that was all the information Katsumi had and he still had to contact the undead to see if a deal could be stroke between the two parties. Besides, it seemed Hitoshi like the idea.

"Sounds interesting" by then, the assassin's boss was making plans around the clay doll. Her goals certainly weren't to his liking but one could come up with something of interest to avoid being turned into sparkling dust. Another thing was how they were going to contact her. He himself being a demon it was very unlikely that she would want to listen to his plan even when their goals were close and almost the same. But they had to try. There were many factors to think about like the pink elephant called double crossing. It was clear that neither one would want to keep their part of the deal if they got to make one, so other alternatives had to be taken into account. However, Hitoshi knew an opportunity when he saw one and this one was a promising one. "Katsumi, I gave another mission for you".

"Yes, boss" said the expecting demon.

"Go to this priestess you speak of and tell her that we wish to assist her in her quest of obtaining the Jewel of Four Souls in exchange for her help in luring out Sesshoumaru so we can kill him. This would obviously help her reach her goal as well as ours but she has to promise us to not make us disappear with her wish" said Hitoshi as he planned to take the Jewel before a wish could be made.

Nodding his head only once, Katsumi strode out of the cave to search for Kikyo's whereabouts. That dead woman obviously knew when to make a run for it and was pretty good at hiding.


End file.
